New Body, Old Soul
by Girl in Darkness
Summary: District twelve has changed too much since the rebellion and it keep changing during the centuries. The government turned to dictatorship again and one can save Panem. Katniss Everdeen. Although Katniss had died from old age long ago. Narissa is a young girl who has being through a lot. When she moves to Twelve, she can swear she has been there again.
1. Chapter 1

Narissa Jones took a deep breath while looking herself in the mirror. She wasn't beautiful. She was ugly. She hated herself for it. She didn't have self confidence problems she just hated herself for being her. She had long, straight chocolate brown hair, falling down her back nicely. She had two big brown eyes piercing through the mirror and looking at their owner, sometimes anxiously, sometimes angrily. Most times longingly.

The reasons was that her whole appearance reminded her too much of her dead mother and sister. She remembered a little bit of her mother. She had beautiful brown eyes and brown hair. However she never met her sister. Her mother died while giving birth to her and the baby girl died due to a lung sickness. Her father was unwilling to even try to save the baby who killed his wife.

Narissa was just eleven years old then.

After the death of her mother, Narissa's father fell into depression. She had to make sure that her father ate and was well. Then the drinking problems started. Michael Jones fell so hard into depression that used the solution of drinking to numb the longing he felt for his wife and the hatred he felt towards his own daughter for looking so much alike to the only true love of his life. Her grandmother was the one who took care of her mostly. They were living together for many years until one day Michael Jones turned his feeling into work.

He started working and working and working and never said no to traveling businesses.

Narissa had to say goodbye to the only mother figure she had, once again.

Then all she could remember was traveling.

They left from London- her home town- and traveled everywhere. Narissa had tried making a few friends the first years but when she realized that they would be traveling again and again she stopped trying getting along. She was always a loner.

She started growingagressive towards her father as he was leaving her alone for hours. He was forgetting to take her from school and sometimes she would have to walk home on her own. Of course she would always find him home, in the study, working.

_Always working._

Narissa grabbed her backpack and tried hiding the small bracelet on her wrist that said _'district twelve' _. She jogged downstairs and headed towards the door trying to avoid her father that was sitting on the kitchen table with a sea of paper spread in front of him. He just avoided her as well like she didn't even exist.

She opened the front door and made sure she slammed it hard behind her to show how angry she was with him. Moving to district twelve was the worst thing he could have ever done to her. They were miles and miles away from her loving grandma and she wanted to be with her right now because she knew her grandma was sick.

Without knowing she was running towards her school and away from the fancy neighbourhood she lived in. Away from the fancy house she was forced to stay for God's knows how long. Away from everything. She kept running until she was breathless and so she stopped but then she realize that she was just outside her _new _school.

She gave everyone that looked at her deathly glares and she stepped inside the school. A big paper was hanging above her saying _"Welcome back students of District Twelve's school". _A sigh escapes her lips. She was again the new girl. She walked deeper in the school and carefully uncover her wrist, reviling the bracelet that said the number of her locker and went straight there.

She waved her bracelet in front of the locker and it unlocked instantly. She looked inside and realized that all the books she would need were already inside plus her day program.

"Hello I'm Sage!" a voice said from behind her making her jump. Narissa looked at the strange girl besides her, she had grey eyes and black short, spiky hair, Even though the spiky hair usually didn't mean something good, her expression was loving. "I am two years older than you so I know the whole place way better than you. If you ever need me, you can come and find me, or you can just look at the locker across yours. That's mine" Sage continued talking and pointed at the locker just across Narissa's.

"Can you just leave?" Narissa asked wryly and Sage laughed like it was a joke,

"What's your name?" She asked and Narisssa just ignored her an pretended to look around on her locker although Sage's eyes were so intensely on her that made the girl give in.

"Narissa Jones" she answered simply,

"Nice to meet you Clariss Jones. I'm Sage Hawthorne" the other girl said

"Narissa not Clariss" Narissa hissed, glaring at her. She was sure that 'Sage' girl was making fun of her already.

Just then the bell run making Narissa for once in her life be thankful for having Maths.

"Where are you going?" Sage asked catching up with her

"I have Maths and you don't so... bye-bye" said Narissa sarcastically,

"Listen, If you want to ignore me, it's fine. I have more friends here than you will ever have. I am here to help you out" Sage said trying to keep her temper, "And for your information the first day of school we are forced to listen to some speeches and watch some painful videos" she concluded and Narissas sighed.

"Fine. Okay. Help me" she said knowing that whatever she said was true. She wouldn't make it a day without something to show her around the school. Sage smiled genuinely at her went closer to her still smiling.

"Great" Narissa hissed under her breath and slammed her locker closed again, "I am stuck with her" she added to herself while following her around the school.

* * *

**Woop,****woop.**

**First chapter up! :D Hope you liked it! ;)**

**Question of the chapter: **What do you think about Sage Hawthorne? :DDDDD

**~Girl_In_Darkness**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the lack of posts :/ Got caught up with relaxing in summer and reading fics! OMG I need to finish everything! o.O**

"Welcome! Welcome!" Their headmistress said as she escorted the students in the big gym. Narissa was pushed by the people around her, even though she was used to being invisible and just being pushed she couldn't help feeling small. She managed to find a seat, though next to the students in her age. They were all with friends, groups, talking, gossiping and making her feel even smaller. Sage had sit to a seat near her friends, forgetting completely about Narissa. At least she wished that the older one had forgotten her.

The big gym of the high school of district twelve was indeed big to fit more than a thousand pupils. The lights slowly started fading out and the small formed woman walked up in the stage, her heel clicking the one after the other on the wooden stage.

Their headmistress was a thin, small formed woman around her fourties. The way she was dressed though it was more comical than pleasant. Narissa could only make out a single thought by watching her;

_'__A unicorn threw up on her'_

Her hair- obviously wig- was a bright orange that did not quite fit with her green onesie- that was slightly too long for her legs, covering them completely.

"My name is Magy Abernathy" a high pitch voice said, like a bird's. Well, an annoying bird's. Her voice was not heard loud enough and a few murmurs started from behind. The woman was not tall enough for the microphone to reach her mouth. She pressed her red lips together but then given and wide smile to the students. "And I am your headmistress!" she added excitedly, while rejusting the microphone so all the gym would hear her.

"Happy new year to all of you my precious little pearls, and of course, the new students we will have this year. District twelve is such an welcoming district!" she added and Narissa had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes. Since she had gotten there the only welcoming thing she had seen was Sage.

And she was quite annoying for her taste.

Magy started walking away from the stage, he hells clicking the one behind the other but then like she forgot to say something really important she returned quickly to the microphone.

"Oh, and of course, how did I forgot it" she said hitting her forehead, carefully so her neat make up wouldn't be ruined

"May the odds be ever in your favour"

Narissa for a moment stared at the stage. Her mind was blank. Her gaze unfocused.

She could feel the little breeze moving from her toes to her knees and higher to her thighs.

The breeze changed. Became a more violent wind. Making her legs start shaking. The youngsters around her were casting her glances, and whispering things about her. She couldn't stop it though. That one sentence made her whole body tremble and then she went limb.

Her muscles were burning but she couldn't help it. She stretched her legs but kicked the chair of the guy in front of her. She murmured a tired apologize and kept her eyes on the stage, shaking her head, and trying to shake off the feeing with it.

"Well... I brought a tape. All the way from the Capitol!" the small woman said, faking a gasp. The older students groaned in protest, obviously they had seen this tape too many times and they didn't want to watch it again.

The first graders shifted in front, wanting to watch it, interested about this weird tape from the Capitol.

And it started...

Quickly it started summarizing twelve's story. During the dark day. During the rebellion and how two kids- sixteen years old both- overpowered the great power of the Capitol, bringing equality again in Panem.

Narissa's eyes are only able to take glimpse of their faces. Only two pairs of glowing eyes.

Grey and blue.

They follow her as she closes her eyes shut. Her body trembles furiously and she presses her lips together, grinds her teeth and tries to choke behind the sounds of pain and fear that escape her throat and chest. She is sure that the people around her are watching her but the tears that stream hot down her cheeks are bringing her to exhaustion.

The burning on her muscles is turning into fire and she feels her body and mind on fire.

She moans on pain and pushes her fist against her stomach. Her other hand having white knuckled grip on the arm of the pastic chair.

She doesn't realize that she has fallen from her chair, gripping her head between her hands tightly, pulling on her hair. She screams at the top of her lungs, trying to scream the pain out of her.

A pair of strong arms encircle her and she feels her body burning. Fire the burn brighter and stronger in the darkness of her.

She fights back the nightmares and the voices in hr head that say incompetent things. She cries out for her and her eyes open for a moment and she returns in reality for just a second.

It's like her whole body is being washed with ice cold water as her brown eyes meet with his green ones.

_'__To die with a final glance'_

She hears the whispers in head clearer now but she managed to catch only one sentence before the fire that comes from her chest makes her body tighten.

She feels like an invisible hand is trying to pull her heart and she screams.

Screams for help

Screams in pain

And then everything goes black

**Hope you enjoyed! ;) Leave a review please! I read every single one and If I will try answering them all! :)  
Find me on Tumblr: .com**


End file.
